Akatorimon
|s1=Kokatorimon |g1=Kokatorimon-species }} Akatorimon is a Giant Bird Digimon. It is a Kokatorimon-species Digimon that developed its legs to make up for being unable to fly. Because it consumes more energy than meets the eye moving its large body, it apparently detests violent battles. It has an impressive crest and a sharp beak.Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Digimon Gallery: Akatorimon Attacks *'Chicken Red Eyes' (Scar-Red Eye): Glares with its red eyes to petrify and shatter the opponent. *'Akatori Kick' *'Zip Boom' (Turbo Rooster) *'Dirty Attack' (Akatori Attack) *'Melting Aura' *'Blast Shot': Sends ballistic waves and attacks. Design Akatorimon is a giant -like Digimon. Its body is covered in creamish white feathers with red feathers on its chest. Its wings are red at the ends while its tail feathers are a fiery red at the tip. The upper mandible of its mouth is covered in rhinotheca with teeth while the lower mandible us covered in feathers with three protruding teeth at the tip. It has orange eyes with slit pupils like a reptile and the crest of fiery red feathers. Its feet each have four talons and a single which are all red. Etymologies ;Akatorimon (アカトリモン) Official romanization given in the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *Probably a pun on "|赤鳥|Aka Tori}} and "Kokatorimon-species". Fiction Digimon World Akatorimon is a wild Digimon who appears in Gear Savannah during the day. It has 1100 HP and drops an Offense Disk when defeated. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Akatorimon card is #024 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 600 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Chicken Red Eyes": inflicts 400 damage. * "Dirty Attack": inflicts 460 damage. * "Melting Aura": inflicts 100 damage, and sets the opponents attacks to 0. Its support effect is "Boost own Attack Power +200." Digimon World 2 Akatorimon is one of Kim's Digimon in the MODEM Domain, floor 10. Akatorimon is a Data-attribute, Nature specialty Digimon with a level limit of 12. It appears alongside two Kokatorimon in the BIOS Domain, floors 4, 5, and 7, the CODE Domain, floor 3, the LASER Domain, floor 3, the MODEM Domain, floors 3 and 4, and the Core Tower, floor 6. It gives 143 EXP and 540 Bits when defeated. Akatorimon digivolves from Floramon with 6 or more DP, and digivolves to Piximon with 0 or more DP. Akatorimon DNA degenerates to: DoKunemon with *Bakemon *Cyclonemon *Darkrizamon *Datamon *Deltamon *Devidramon *Devimon *Dragomon *D-Tyrannomon *Etemon *ExTyrannomon *Garbagemon *Gekomon *Gesomon *Gigadramon *Guardromon *Hyogamon *IceDevimon *Machinedramon *MarineDevimon *Megadramon *MetalEtemon *MetalTyrannomon *Myotismon *Nanimon *Numemon *Octomon *Ogremon *Phantomon *Pierrotmon *P-Sukamon *Pukumon *Raremon *ShogunGekomon *SkullGreymon *Soulmon *Sukamon *Tekkamon *Tuskmon *Vademon *VenomMyotismon *WaruMonzaemon *WaruSeadramon Floramon with *AeroVeedramon *Airdramon *Akatorimon *Andromon *Angemon *Angewomon *Apemon *Baihumon *Birdramon *BlueMeramon *Boltmon *Centarumon *Clockmon *Coelamon *Deramon *Digitamamon *Dolphmon *Drimogemon *Flamedramon *Flarerizamon *Frigimon *Garudamon *Garurumon *Gatomon *Giromon *Greymon *Gryphonmon *Gururumon *H-Kabuterimon *Icemon *I-dramon *Ikkakumon *Jijimon *J-Mojyamon *Kabuterimon *Kimeramon *Kiwimon *Kokatorimon *Leomon *MagnaAngemon *Magnadramon *Mamemon *Mammothmon *MarineAngemon *MasterTyrannomon *MegaSeadramon *Meramon *MetalGreymon *MetalMamemon *Meteormon *M-Garurumon *M-Kabuterimon *Mojyamon *Monochromon *Monzaemon *MoriShellmon *M-Seadramon *MudFrigimon *N-Drimogemon *Ninjamon *Omnimon *Panjyamon *Phoenixmon *Piddomon *Piximon *P-Mamemon *Preciomon *Raidramon *Saberdramon *SaberLeomon *SandYanmamon *Scorpiomon *Seadramon *Seraphimon *Shellmon *ShimaUnimon *SkullMeramon *S-Mammothmon *Starmon *Tankmon *Tinmon *Tortomon *Triceramon *Tyrannomon *Unimon *Veedramon *Vermilimon *WarGreymon *WereGarurumon *Whamon *Wizardmon *Yanmamon *Zudomon Kunemon with *Diaboromon *Flymon *GranKuwagamon *Kuwagamon *Okuwamon Mushroomon with *Cherrymon *Puppetmon *RedVegiemon *Vegiemon *Woodmon Palmon with *Blossomon *Lillymon *Pumpkinmon *Rosemon *Togemon Digimon World DS Akatorimon digivolves from Muchomon at LV 17. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Akatorimon is #132 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Bird species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Thunder. Its basic stats are 158 HP, 163 MP, 96 Attack, 93 Defense, 69 Spirit, 80 Speed, and 44 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Antidote 2 traits. Akatorimon digivolves from Muchomon and can digivolve to Parrotmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Akatorimon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 70% Friendship and 300 Bird experience. Akatorimon can DNA digivolve to Sinduramon with Kokatorimon. Digimon World Championship Akatorimon digivolves from Biyomon over time, and can digivolve into either Garudamon (40 Bird-AP/8 Battles), Phantomon (40 Dark-AP), or Deramon over passing time. It possesses the Special Attack "Chicken Red Eyes", where it petrifies an opponent with beams emitted from scary red eyes. Digimon Heroes! Akatorimon is card 5-845. Notes and references